Thanks For Being My First Love
by Carnaisy Variedo
Summary: Rin dan Len adalah seorang sahabat.. Namun... Baca aja sendiri kalo penasaran! Disclaimer ama Warning ada didalam. Kalo kaga suka, gak usah baca. Vee Berhubung sebenarnya ini mau dibuat rate T, tapi malah kebuat rate M. Hehe Ni cerita sebenernya genre apa sih?


Author : *kembali dari dalam kuburan ujian dan TO* Halo semuaa!

Len : ya elah ni author bego datang lagi..

Rin : Iya tuh..

Author : mwo?!

Len & Rin : apaan tu?

Author : itu bahasa koreanya 'apa?' (sok tau)

Len & Rin : oooh...

Author : jadi... saya persembahkan cerita sayaa...

Len : tumben pake 'saya'..

Rin : iya.. biasanya kan..

Author : serah ane lah -.-"

Len : tuh.. keluar lagi kan *senyum gaje*

Rin : iya tuuuh *meluk Len*

Author : hah.. serah deh... yang penting elu bedua.. baca disclaimer ama warning-nya!

Len & Rin : iya iya.. dasar =.=

**Disclaimer & Warning : Author bego ini tidak memiliki Vocaloid! Vocaloid adalah milik Yamaha. Dan juga si author ini tidak mengopas cerita ini! Kata author, ide cerita ini tidak berdasarkan apa-apa, karena muncul dengan sendirinya. Jadi, cerita ini sepenuhnya milik author yang tingkat bakanya kadang kelewatan! Alur nemu 1 jam. Ngetik lebih dari 1 bulan. Dan author ini menekankan bahwa dia itu absurd. **Jiah.. ngaku tuh author.** Jadi kalau misalnya ceritanya gak nyambung, harap maklum. Death of chara. Jika kalian tidak menyukai death of chara, dengan segala hormat author mempersilahkan anda menekan tombol 'back' secepatnya. Author baru, jadi kurang berpengalaman dalam kata-kata puitis ataupun klise-klise romantis.**

Author : Okelah kalo begitu! Mari kita mulai ceritanyaaa~

Len & Rin : iya.. *Gak semangat + facepalm*

* * *

_**Rin POV**_

* * *

Len adalah tipe lelaki yang gentle, jujur, periang, suka berahasia, dan sometimes positif sometimes negative in thinking. Sedangkan aku adalah tipe cewe yang gentle, sering jahilin Len, kadang periang kadang yandere kadang tsundere, tomboy, dan ceplas-ceplos. Len dan aku sudah lama bersahabat. Lebih tepatnya, kami adalah sahabat jarak jauh. Aku dan Len selalu terbuka dan mau curhat pada satu sama lain. Kami berkenalan saat dulu, lebih tepatnya 1 tahun yang lalu, kami bertabrakan di suatu mall di Nagoya pada saat liburan musim gugur. Lalu kami berkenalan. Len tinggal di Kyoto sedangkan aku tinggal di Tokyo.

Lama kelamaan, aku menyayangi Len lebih dari sahabat. Aku menyadarinya saat dia selalu tersenyum karena Len, saat dia selalu menunggu balasan SMS ataupun menunggu agar teleponnya diangkat. Aku juga menyadarinya saat dia menjadi orang yang selalu ceria dan berfikiran positif karena Len. Aku berubah banyak karena Len. Suatu hari, aku sms-an dengan Len.

Rin :

Hei Len! kalau orang jatuh cinta itu gimana? Kaukan sudah pernah merasakan jatuh cinta..

.

Len :

Gimana ya? Aku gak terlalu ingat, Rin. Soalnya cinta pertama aku tu menyakitkan. Tapi, kira-kira, selalu senang kalau sedang bercengkrama atau sedang teleponan atau sedang smsan atau ketemu sama orang yang di cintai. Abis tu, selalu care gitu. emang kenapa?

.

Rin :

Nah.. i just feel that i'm falling in love now.

.

Len :

With who?

.

Rin :

I'm sure that you won't like to hear it.

.

Len :

I want it. Cause i'm in curious now.

.

Rin :

Uumm... you.

.

Len :

HA?

.

Rin :

Yeah.. you, Len. I love you :3

.

Len :

Just like a bestfriend, right?

.

Rin :

Nah.. like a girl love a boy.

.

Len :

But.. but.. you're the tomboy one.

.

Rin :

So? If i'm tomboy, it's wrong if i love a boy?

.

Len :

Gak sih...

.

Rin :

Tapi.. lupakan aja itu, Len.

.

Len :

Ga bisa lupa.. tapi, aku minta maaf ya.. karena gak bisa untuk sekarang. Kau taukan, aku masih trauma? Mungkin suatu saat aku akan menerimanya. Tapi.. tidak untuk saat ini

.

Rin :

Ga apa-apa kok.. soalnya ini udah terlalu lama mengganjal. Jadi lebih baik dikasih taukan? Seperti yang kau bilang, Len. tapi, kita tetap bersahabatkan?

.

Len :

Iya.. seperti yang kubilang :3 sahabat? Pastilah.

Lalu kami berdua melanjutkan sms kami itu dengan kata-kata gaje bin absurd.

-3 bulan kemudian-

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir belajar. Karena minggu depan sudah classmeeting. Jadi, Rin akan free dan dapat smsan dengan Len satu harian penuh setiap harinya. Jam pelajaran berikutnya adalah olahraga. Rin paling ahli dalam hal olahraga. Bahkan dia memiliki grup basket yang selalu menang dalam bertanding antar kelas maupun antar sekolah. Namun, ntah kenapa, hari ini Rin sangat pusing dan tidak memiliki mood untuk olahraga. Sebenarnya, dia ingin memberitahukannya pada guru olahraganya, Fukujima-sensei, namun dia sedikit takut untuk mengecewakan senseinya itu. Karena dia selalu diandalkan didalam hal olahraga.

Saat Rin sedang 3 on 3 basket saat jam olahraga, tiba-tiba dia mimisan. Rin yang sudah sering mimisan menganggap itu hal biasa. Dia berfikir mungkin itu karena dia kecapean sehingga pembuluh kapilernya ada yang pecah karena terlalu panas. Jadi Rin tetap melanjutkan 3 on 3 itu. Namun, saat pertengahan tanding basket itu, tiba-tiba Rin pingsan. Dan hidungnya dipenuhi oleh darah yang sedari tadi bercucuran. Fukujima-sensei terkejut. Dengan sigap dia menggendong Rin ke UKS. Sesampainya di UKS, Rin langsung ditangani oleh Rukomoshi-sensei.

-2 jam kemudian-

Rin tersadar dari pingsannya sambil memegang kepalanya, dia berkata, "argh.. di mana aku ini?". Rukomoshi-sensei yang mendengar suara Rin langsung berkata, "kau sedang di UKS Rin. Tadi kau pingsan saat sedang olahraga. Kau sudah tertidur selama 2 jam" "ha? 2 jam? Kalau begitu sensei, saya kembali ke kelas ya. Nanti saya ketinggalan. Soalnya ini adalah hari terakhir belajar" kata Rin dengan sedikit nada terkejut didalamnya. "baiklah..baiklah.. kau boleh ke kelas sekarang. Masih sekitar 3 jam lagi sebelum jam pelajaran terakhir berakhir" "kalau begitu.. aku pergi dulu ya, Ruko-sensei." "ya Rin.. hati-hati ya"

Sesampainya dia di kelas, Rin disambut dengan tatapan khawatir oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Maklumlah, Rin itu murid kebanggaan kelas dan sekolahnya. Jadi semua orang menyukai dan menyayangi Rin. Setelah itu, Rin duduk dengan tenang di mejanya dan mengikuti pelajaran ke-7 yang baru dimulai. Pelajaran ini adalah pelajaran matematika. Pelajaran yang disukai Rin setelah pelajaran olahraga. Dia mengeluarkan buku matematikanya yang menumpuk dari dalam tasnya, lacinya, dan lokernya. Berbagai macam jenis buku matematika ada di atas mejanya sekarang. Dilengkapi dengan kertas buram yang selalu disiapkannya walaupun tidak ada soal dari guru. Ditengah-tengah pelajaran, tiba-tiba, Lily yang ada disampingnya menegurnya dan berkata "Rin.. kau mimisan" "apa?" "kau mimisan!" "ha?!". Lalu Rin melihat ke arah meja, lebih tepatnya kertas buram yang ada di bawah kepalanya, di atas mejanya. Di situ dia melihat beberapa tetes darah yang masih segar turun dengan indah dari hidungnya. Dengan sigap dia mengambil sapu tangannya dari kantong tasnya, lalu membersihkan hidungnya yang sudah dipenuhi darah tanpa disadarinya.

-3 jam kemudian-

* * *

_**Rin POV**_

* * *

Aku pulang dengan perasaan galau. Aku penasaran, kenapa selama 5 bulan ini aku selalu mimisan. Kemudian aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke RS Hidayama untuk mengecek keadaanku. Setelah aku menunggu selama 15 menit, akhirnya aku dipanggil dan diperiksa oleh . Kemudian, dokter itu pergi ke laboratorium untuk mengambil berkas-berkasku yang baru saja diperiksa. Sesampainya ke ruangannya, dia langsung disambut dengan wajah super penasaranku. "ada apa dengan saya dok?" tanyaku dengan wajah dan nada yang benar-benar penasaran. Tiba-tiba saja, wajahnya berubah menjadi mendung yang disertai dengan hujan cacing dan diikuti oleh topan es. Lalu dia berkata dengan nada kasihan (?) padaku, "anda menderita kanker otak" "a..apa?!" "iya. Kanker otak stadium lanjut. Dan hanya memiliki kemungkinan 45% sembuh jika diobati sekarang" "anda bercandakan, dok? Anda bercandakan?" "ya~ kamu kok tau? ngintip yaw? aaaa" jawabnya dengan gaya banci Taman Lawang. "dok, cius dunds. peyiisss. penacalan pecel lele ini" "owtay owtay, caya cius cekayang. ehm ehm -berdeham- saya serius. anda menderita kanker otak" "apa?! dokter, cius dund! saya kan udah bilang mo cius" "saya serius" "yang benel? miapa? migoreng ato mirebus?" "hoi! saya serius, kupret!" "a..apa?!" "menurut perkiraan saya, jika anda tidak segera mengobatinya, maka waktu hidup anda yang saya perkirakan hanya sekitar 1 bulan lagi" "ha?!" seketika itu juga, aku menangis. Dengan nada yang sangat menyakitkan, diiringi oleh bunyi biola yang memainkan nada sedih dan hati yang diiris-iris. Akibat tangisanku, semua kaca di dalam ruang pecah. Baik itu yang kelihatan, atau yang tidak kelihatan (?).

-2 minggu berlalu-

Tidak terasa, 2 minggu telah berlalu semenjak aku memerikasakan diriku ke RS Hidayama. Aku tidak pernah memberitahu kedua orang tuaku tentang penyakitku. Aku juga tidak pernah mau memberitahu mereka. Karena aku takut akan membebankan mereka dengan penyakitku ini. Aku tidak mau mereka berusaha keras hanya untuk mengobatiku. Belum lagi mereka memiliki banyak hutang kepada bank karena dulu telah memasukkanku ke sekolah pilihan. Sekolah yang sangat mahal. Yang kebanyakan dipenuhi oleh murid-murid kaya. Aku tidak mau menambah beban mereka lagi. Aku sudah cukup membebani mereka dengan bersekolah di tempat yang mereka tentukan.

Tapi, lama kelamaan aku tidak sanggup memendamnya sendiri. 'aku kangen Len. Sudah 2 minggu ini kami tidak berkomunikasi. Mungkin dia memiliki banyak urusan yang harus dikerjakannya. Yaa.. walaupun dia masih seorang pelajar, dia juga telah bekerja karena dia hanya hidup sendiri. Orang tuanya sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat 7 tahun yang lalu. Tapi, Len hidup berkecukupan karena dia selalu menyimpan uang yang tidak perlu untuk dipakai. Apa aku meneleponnya atau tidak ya? Telepon gak ya telepon gak ya telepon gak ya telepon gak ya telepon gak ya... Telepon!'. Kemudian, setelah pertimbangan yang sangat susah dan juga sangat matang, aku menelepon Len. Berharap agar dia langsung mengangkat teleponku. Tak lama kemudian, dia mengangkatnya. Aku sangat senang, sampai aku bisa menangis karenanya.

"Len... terima kasih ya.." "ha? Kenapa Rin?" "karena telah menjadi cinta pertamaku" "maksudmu, Rin? Kau aneh! Ada apa sebenarnya?" "tidak ada apa-apa" "kau bohong Rin! Aku tau pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi!" "sebenarnya.. aku..." "kau kenapa?" "aku.. menderita penyakit..." "penyakit apa?" "aku menderita kanker otak -sambil nangis- dan aku divonis hanya akan bertahan selama 2 minggu lagi" "a..apa?! Kau bercandakan, Rin? Kau berpura-pura seperti biasanyakan Rin? Ya kan?" "tidak untuk kali ini, Len -masih nangis- kali ini aku berkata jujur" "Rin.." sebelum Len sempat bicara, aku memutuskan sambungan teleponku. Kemudian mematikan hp-ku dan melemparnya kesembarang tempat. Lalu aku menangis dan menutup mulutku dengan bantal agar orang tuaku tidak tau.

-disisi lain-

* * *

_**Len POV**_

* * *

Tiba-tiba Rin memutuskan teleponnya. 'ada apa ini?! Rin...' lalu aku mencoba meneleponnya lagi. Namun tidak bisa. 'Apa dia mematikan teleponnya? Atau apa?! RIN! Kau kenapa?! Jangan bilang bahwa kau benar-benar sakit Rin!'. Sekarang aku benar-benar khawatir pada Rin. Tanpa fikir panjang, aku langsung menelepon jasa pesan tiket pesawat dan memesan tiket jet menuju Tokyo dengan keberangkatan besok. Setelah itu aku mempersiapkan barang-barang yang akan aku bawa besok. Kan selama 2 minggu kedepan bahkan 2 minggu yang lalu, kami sudah libur. Tapi pekerjaanku menumpuk, bahkan aku tidak sempat menghubungi Rin. Padahal aku tu kangen banget sama dia. Sampai-sampai aku mimpiin dia. Haha, gokil!

-keesokan harinya-

Sfx : kriiiiiiiing kriiiiiiiiiing

Aaaaaaah.. jam wekernya bising banget! Kemudian tanganku meraba-raba ke arah meja disamping tempat tidurku di mana aku meletakkan jam weker sialan yang telah membangunkanku dari mimpi indahku bersama Rin. Tapi, kenapa Rin? Ada apa denganku sekarang? Kenapa aku jadi mikirin dia terus? Ah.. pasti karena dia sedang sakit sekarang. Sepertinya begitu.

Ah! Akhirnya aku mendapatkan weker yang brisik ini! Sekarang kita lihat, jam berapa ini? -ngucek mata- HAAA?! Jam 8.30 ?! ASTAGA?! AKU AKAN TERLAMBAT KE BANDARA JIKA AKU TIDAK SEGERA BERSIAP-SIAP SEKARANG! Aaaaah! Chikuso! Jetnya akan berangkat jam 9.00! Mandi mandi mandi MANDI!

-5 menit kemudian-

Haa.. selesai mandi. Sekarang waktunya pergi ke bandara. Semoga aku tidak terlambat sampai ke bandara. Bisa-bisa aku ketinggalan pesawat.

-disisi lain di saat yang sama-

* * *

_**Rin POV**_

* * *

Ah.. aku malas untuk berobat. Gak berguna semua obatnya. Malah bikin tambah sakit. Lebih baik aku minta obat penahan rasa sakit saja. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk menemui dan meminta obat penahan rasa sakit. Yaa... hanya memberikan tanpa banyak bacot. Soalnya, dia lebih memahamiku dari pada dokter-dokter lainnya. Karena dia yang memeriksaku pastinya! Kata tadi, "minum obat ini 1x12 jam. Khasiat satu pil obat ini bertahan selama 12 jam. Jadi jangan sampai lupa meminumnya. Nanti kalau kau lupa bisa sangat sakit. Ingat itu baik-baik!" Setelah berkata seperti itu, aku langsung meminum 1 pil penahan rasa sakit.

Setelah itu, ntah kenapa, aku ingin pergi ke taman yang dekat dengan bandara. Aku sering bermain-main di situ bersama teman-temanku saat kami sedang libur pendek. Karena, kalau kami sedang libur panjang, pasti mereka semua pergi mengunjungi saudara mereka yang ada di luar Tokyo. Aku memiliki banyak pengalaman yang menyenangkan di sana. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke sana. Dan tidak lupa juga, aku membawa iPod kesayanganku. Agar aku tidak bosan di sana. Jadi aku bisa mendengar lagu-lagu kesayanganku.

* * *

_**Len POV**_

* * *

'Haaa! Cuman perlu waktu 30 menit doang kalo pake jet kilat. Emang sih, cuman bentar. Tapi... puyeng ni kepala! Pengen pingsan sekarang juga. Tapi, yang penting udah nyampe ke Tokyo! Sekarang, aku bingung harus cari Rin ke mana. Ah.. tapi nanti sajalah dulu. Lebih baik aku istirahat dulu dekat taman yang ada di dekat bandara ini. Soalnya, ntar kalo aku paksain, malah muntah ditengah jalan. Gak elit banget!' Kemudian, aku berjalan ke arah taman di dekat bandara. Namun, aku melihat sesosok (?) salah maksudnya seorang gadis berambut kuning sedang duduk di ayunan sambil menyanyi. Dia memakai pita putih besar. Seperti Rin! Tapi, sepertinya itu memang Rin. Siapa lagi yang mau menggunakan pita sebesar itu di kepalanya? Cuman Rin kan?

Jadi, aku mendekatinya perlahan-lahan. Aku bermaksud untuk mengejutkannya. Tapi, aku terhenti ketika mendengar dia menyanyikan lagu 'Proof of Life'. Suaranya.. benar-benar menyiratkan rasa sedih yang mendalam. Aku bahkan mendengar tangisannya. Tangisan yang sangat menyedihkan dan menyakitkan. Setelah dia selesai menyanyikan lagu itu, aku langsung memeluknya dari belakang. Dengan sangat erat. Kemudian menyandarkan kepalaku di bahu kanannya.

* * *

_**Rin POV**_

* * *

Proof of Life. Aku sangat menyukai lagu ini. Lagu yang mencerminkan keadaanku sekarang. Tanpa sadar, aku menangis karena terlalu menghayati saat menyanyikannya. Namun, saat aku selesai menyanyikan lagu ini, tiba-tiba ada seseorang memelukku dengan sangat erat dari belakang. Dan aku merasakan sesuatu bersandar di bahuku. 'siapa ini?' batinku. Akhirnya, aku memalingkan wajahku ke kanan. Saat itu juga, aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut dibibirku. Refleks, aku langsung melepaskan bibirku dari bibirnya. Saat aku melihat ke belakang, aku menemukan Len yang terkejut karena ciuman tidak sengaja barusan. "Len...?"

* * *

_**Len POV**_

* * *

Tiba-tiba aku mendapat ciuman dari Rin. Ntah dia menyadari ini aku atau tidak, tapi sepertinya dia tidak menyadarinya. Karena dia refleks melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku. Aku juga terkejut saat mendapatkan ciuman yang tidak disengaja itu. Setelah itu dia melihat ke belakang dan menemukanku dengan wajah terkejut. Dan dia berkata dengan nada tidak percaya "Len...?"

"sedang apa kau di sini, Len?", tanyanya dengan nada yang masih sama padaku. "ano... aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Rin" jawabku. Aku dapat merasakan kalau wajahku sekarang benar-benar merah dan bahkan melebihi tomat yang sudah masak. "ha?! Benar...benarkah itu Len?" tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya dan wajahnya yang memerah. "i..iya" jawabku masih tetap blush. "oh iya.. karena aku baru pertama kali ke sini, bisa kau mengajakku jalan-jalan Rin?" "hmm? Ke mana?" "ya keliling-kelilinglah. Kau yang akan menjadi tour guide-ku, ya?" "hee?" "kau tidak mau ya?" tanyaku dengan wajah sedih. "aku mau. Aku mau" jawabnya. 'nyehehe.. tampang sedih berhasil' "sekarang, kita kemana, my sweet tour guide?" "ano... kita ke taman kota saja. Tamannya indah loh" jawabnya sambil menebarkan senyumnya yang sangat manis kepadaku. "with my pleasure, my sweetheart" "oh iya.. apa kau sudah menemukan tempat tinggalmu sementara, Len?" "belum tuh" jawabku cengengesan.

Aku dapat melihat wajah Rin memerah. Aku memandanginya sesaat karena dia langsung memutar wajahnya agar tidak kulihat. Aku jadi tertawa geli karena itu. Kemudian dia berkata lagi dengan nada malu-malu, "ano... ya sudah. Aku bantu cari penginapan ya?" "baiklah! Kalau bisa, yang ada dapur sendiri ya.. soalnya aku gak suka makan makanan yang dibeli. Aku lebih suka makan masakan sendiri" "oh.. begitu. Kalau begitu, kapan-kapan aku bisa memasak untukmu-kan?" "pasti! Aku akan menunggu saat-saat seperti itu!"

-skip time jalan-jalan dan cari penginapan-

Pukul 18.00

Aaaah.. enaknya seharian jalan-jalan sama Rin. Sekarang dia malah tertidur pulas dikasurku. Oh iya, aku belum bilang kenapa bisa sampai Rin tidur dikasurku bukan? Baiklah, flash to the back!

_-flashback-_

_Pukul 17.00 _

"_Len, di situ ada penginapan. Tadi aku tanya ama resepsionisnya, ada dapur pribadi. Mau gak?" "boleh tuh! Ayo deh, aku mau check in! Capek bawa koper yang besarnya gak nanggung!" "yeee... salah sendiri bawa segitu banyak!" "ah. Ayolah! Aku udah capek!" "ya deh. Ya deh!". Setelah itu, aku check in, dan mendapatkan kamar nomor 164. Sesampainya di kamar, aku langsung membereskan barang-barangku. Dan dibantu oleh Rin tentunya. Setelah itu, kami bercerita tentang banyak hal dan semua rata-rata gaje. Dan tidak akan pernah dimengerti oleh orang yang tidak absurd! Setelah itu, kami bermain games. Yang kalah akan digelitik. Jika kalah lebih dari 5 kali, hukuman ditentukan oleh pemenang. Dan ternyata... AKULAH PEMENANGNYA! YAY! Tanpa tanggung-tanggung, aku langsung menggelitiki Rin. "Len... ahahaha.. please berhenti... ahahaha... Len!" kata Rin dengan nada yang agak aneh. Soalnya gak tau mau jelasin gimana nadanya. Rin juga memohon padaku agar menghentikannya. Dia sampai menangis karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Sepertinya, dia sedikit melupakan penyakitnya. Dan akhirnya aku melepaskan gelitikanku, dan membiarkan Rin tenang dulu. Dia terlihat manis saat wajahnya berkeringat seperti itu. Rambutnya yang berantakan juga sangat manis. Wajah blushnya juga sangat lucu. Aku jadi ingin menyentuhnya dengan lembut dan dalam. Kau tau maksudku bukan? Tidak ada lelaki normal yang akan tahan jika melihat seorang gadis seperti Rin dengan gaya seperti itu! Aku saja yang sudah trauma untuk mencintai gadis saja sudah tidak tahan untuk memegangnya! _

_Eh? Tunggu! Kenapa aku berkata seperti itu ya? Ah.. aku gak tau deh! Tapi, saat aku melihat ke arah Rin, ternyata dia sudah tertidur pulas dikasurku. Maklumlah, kasurnya kan King Size. Jadi muat untuk berdua. Wajahnya.. aaaahhh, unyuuuuu! 'astaga! Loliconku kambuh!'. Matanya yang bulat, sedang tertutup. Kulitnya yang sehalus porselen, rambut blonde-nya yang indah. Bibirnya yang lembut... Tunggu tunggu! Astaga! Aku.. perasaan apa ini?! Kenapa aku sampai melihat bibirnya ya? Argh! Forget it!_

_-flashback off-_

Sudah jelaskan? Tapi, jantungku sedang berdebar kencang sekarang. Kau tau kenapa? Baju Rin, dibagian dada dan perutnya sedikit terbuka. Bahkan aku dapat melihat kulit Rin yang mulus dibalik pakaiannya itu. Aku hanya bisa blush sekarang. Rin yang sedang tidur. Aku.. ah! Otakku! Kau tau, sekarang teman kecilku tiba-tiba berontak dibawah sana. Kau tau yang kumaksudkan? Iya.. itu. Bukan maksudku untuk berfikiran kotor! Tapi, itu sifat alamiah cowok yang masih normal! Jangan salahkan aku! Oh iya, aku sampai kelupaan! Aku belum memberi tahu orang tua Rin! Di mana HP-nya ya? Ah... sepertinya aku harus mencarinya sekarang juga. Jika tidak, Rin akan dilaporkan ke kantor polisi sebagai orang hilang. Ntar aku yang kecenya gak tertahan ini bisa dikira penculik! Aaah! Itu mimpi buruk!

-15 menit kemudian-

Ah! Akhirnya aku menemukan HP-nya. Kau tau HP-nya ada di mana? Di saku di dada Rin! Bagaimana aku menemukannya? Awalnya, aku mencari ke tasnya, lalu ke bawah kolong kasur, lalu ke meja, lalu ke kamar mandi, lalu ke dapur, lalu ke jaketnya, dan akhirnya aku putus asa, jadi aku me-misscall nomor Rin. Dan aku mendengar bunyinya, lalu aku memasang pendengaranku dan menemukan suaranya berasal dari saku di dada Rin. Dan ya... Aku takut aku akan dikira menggrepe-grepe dia kalau misalnya dia terbangun saat aku sedang mengambil HP-nya dari sakunya. Jadi, aku perlahan-lahan mengambil HP-nya. Yah, walaupun terkadang aku tidak sengaja menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut dan mendengar suara kecil dari mulut Rin. 3 menitpun berlalu, aku tidak menyangka, untuk mengambil HP memerlukan waktu selama ini! Setelah itu, aku mencari nomor orang tua Rin dan meng-sms mereka seperti ini :

"_pa, ma, hari ini Rin nggak pulang ya. Nginap di rumah temen~ sesekali lah. Heheh_

_With love, Rin"_

Nanti setelah dia bangun, aku beri tahu dia. Oh iya, mengenai baju ya? Aku sudah membeli untuknya diam-diam. Waktu kami lagi jalan-jalan di mall tadi. Aku membeli hotpants oranye dan kaus kuning. Hah, lebih baik aku tidur disamping dia sekarang.

_-skip ke pukul 19.30-_

_-latar suasana : kamar berlampu oren temaram (lampu tidur)-_

"huaaaaaaaah.. nyam nyam. Jam berapa ini? -lihat jam- wah.. ternyata jam 7.30 pm." Aku melihat ke arah Rin. Ah, dia masih tidur ternyata. Sepertinya dia benar-benar kecapean gara-gara aku gelitiki tadi. Emang ya aku! Keterlaluan kadang-kadang. Masa' pas aku sedang menggelitik dia, aku malah nggak ingat kalau dia sedang sakit. Ah! Dasar baka kuadrat! Lebih baik, sekarang aku membeli bahan-bahan untuk masak. Di sebelah penginapan ini kan ada mini market. Tapi sebelum aku pergi, aku merapikan diriku yang sudah berantakan ini dan menyelimuti Rin. Lalu memberikan ciuman lembut didahinya. Setelah itu, aku mengunci kamar dari luar. Agar tidak ada orang yang masuk pastinya. Aku tidak mau ada seseorang yang melihat wajah imut Rin yang sedang tidur selain aku! Ya, aku tau kalau orang tuanya sudah pernah melihat, dan teman-temannya. Tapi, yang aku maksudkan itu bukan itulah! Maksudku, orang-orang yang unknown gitu! Ntar Rin malah langsung di grepe-grepe ama orang tu.

Ya sudahlah, aku harus cepat. Karena aku harus masak untuk makan malam kami! Tidak sampai 5 menit, aku sudah sampai di mini market itu. Apa yang akan aku masak ya? Apakah Nikujaga saja? Apa kalian merasa aneh kalau misalnya aku pandai masak? Akukan pandai masak! Soalnya orang tuaku sudah lama meninggal. Jadi aku harus pandai masak sendiri. Ah sudahlah, sebaiknya aku harus segera mencari bahan-bahan untuk memasak nikujaga spesialku. Nyeheheh~!

-skip time-

Ah! Akhirnya sampai lagi ke kamar. Saat aku melihat ke arah tempat tidur, Rin masih tertidur dengan lelapnya di situ. Hah, dasar si ratu tidur! Lebih baik aku masak dulu sekarang! -skip lagi masaknya- ah! Akhirnya! Sudah selesai! Nikujaga spesial ala Kagamine Len! -nunjuk ke arah kamera- #slap!

Ah.. sepertinya aku harus membangunkan Rin. Tidak mungkin dia tidur teruskan? "Rin.. bangun. Udah jam 8 malam loh" "hmmm.. masih ngantuk, Len-chaaaaan" what? Len-chan? Aaaaa.. mukaku jadi merahkan! "Rin yang unyu, bangun dong! Makanan udah siap loh." "ya deh ya deh" "ohiya.. mandi dulu sana! Aku sudah menyiapkan bajumu" "ya Len-chan. Ya deh" "sana mandi. Ntar kalo badannya bauk, gak dikasih makan malam" "ya Len-chanku yang unyu-unyu" "aku memang unyu. Tapi aku tidak shota. Ingat itu ya, Rin-chan" "ya Len-chan yang **shota-**nya gak tertahan"

* * *

_**Rin POV**_

* * *

"ya Len-chan yang **shota-**nya gak tertahan" jawabku sambil tersenyum jahil. Dan aku dapat melihat wajah Len benar-benar dark sekarang. Tanpa fikir panjang, aku langsung kabur ke kamar mandi. Ya, setelah masuk ke kamar mandi, aku mendengar suara tawa kecil Len. 'dasar...' fikirku sambil tersenyum. Aku sangat senang bisa bersama dia sekarang. Apa dia senang ya? Ah, aku tidak peduli. Tapi sepertinya dia senang bersamaku. Hari-hari seperti ini yang selalu kunantikan selama ini. Oh iya, aku lupa, aku belum memberi tahu orang tuaku di mana aku sekarang. Ah, tapi nanti sajalah, aku mau mandi dulu! Dan aku ingin menikmati makanan buatan Len. Ini yang pertama kalinya, loh! Aku yakin pasti itu sangat enak. Btw, kok Len udah nyiapin bajuku ya? Eeer... kau menyimpan banyak misteri saat ini Len. Nanti aku akan menanyakan semuanya. Yang paling penting, aku mau mandi! Jadi, karena ini rate T, author mesum ini tidak bisa menjelaskannya! YAY! (author : dafuq! Lain kali akan kubuat yang rate M di fict berbeda :p)

-skip, Rin mandi-

'haaaa! Segarnya! Baju yang disediain Len pas banget. Hotpants + kaus. Nyaman bangeeet~ Len memang tau seleraku yaaa' fikirku sambil tersenyum. Aku dapat merasakan pipiku memerah. Hahaha, dasar. Ternyata, cinta pertama itu memang paling melekat yaa.. Cinta pertama itu sangat indah. Walaupun gak terbalas, tapi tetep aja indah (author : bener tu. Sama seperti first love-nya author. Gak terbalas, tapi tetap indah) 'saatnya menikmati masakan Len!'

"Len.. aku sudah siap mandi. Apa makanannya? Aku sudah lapar~" "wah wah.. ratu tidur sudah selesai mandi. Hari ini aku memasak nikujaga spesial buatanku. Silahkan dicoba, my princess" "with my pleasure, my prince". Kemudian kami tertawa, karena merasa geli dengan perkataan kami sendiri. "Len, masakanmu enak. Sangat enak, seperti masakan chef profesional" kataku memuji "kau bisa saja Rin. Jangan-jangan masakanku sangat tidak enak, ya? Sampai kau berkata seperti itu?" "Len.. kau jahat! Aku berkata yang sebenarnya" kataku sambil berpura-pura sakit hati dan menangis. Aku dapat melihat wajah Len menjadi pucat.

* * *

_**Len POV**_

* * *

Wajahku seketika menjadi pucat melihat Rin menangis. 'Rin.. jangan nangis...' "Rin.. maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Aku.. aku... aku... hanya bercanda" "kau jahat Len. Aku benar-benar memuji masakanmu. Aku tidak berbohong... -sobsob-" "a..aku tau.. maaf Rin. Aku tidak bermaksud. Aku.. Rin" "aku tidak peduli -sobsob- kau jahat Len! aku benci padamu!" "Rin.. jangan gitu dong. Aku gak sengaja" "bohong!" "..." aku tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi sekarang. Apa yang harus kuperbuat sekarang? Ah! "Rin.. please jangan nangis. Apa yang harus kuperbuat agar kau tidak menangis?" "-sobsob- jawab semua pertanyaanku" "baiklah. Apa pertanyaannya?" "kapan kau membeli baju ini?" "hee?" "kenapa? Gak mau jawab?" "eh, iya iya. Aku membelinya tadi. Pas kita lagi jalan-jalan di mall" "mana HP-ku? Aku ingin menghubungi orang tuaku!" "etto... sebenarnya gini loh Rin. Tadi aku sudah memberitahu orang tuamu bahwa kau akan menginap di rumah temanmu hari ini" "hee?! Kau.. kau.. jahat LEN!" teriaknya. Tangisnya tambah pecah. Astaga! Aku memang benar-benar bodoh! "Rin maaf. Please maafin aku. Rin..." "ada syaratnya!" "apa? Apa aja deh! Pasti aku lakuin!" "bener nih? -sobsob-" "iya.. apa syaratnya, sweetheart?" "kau harus berjanji untuk menjemputku dan mengajakku jalan-jalan saat kumau. Gimana?" "baiklah, aku janji! Itu syarat yang gampang. Tapi, kau sudah memaafkanku bukan?" "pastilah. Lagian tadi aku hanya pura-pura kok" jawabnya dengan tampang innocent sambil bersiul kecil. "kau ini, Rin..." saat itu juga, aku langsung menggelitiki Rin. Dia belum selesai makan, pastinya. Karena saat dia nangis tadi, dia langsung pindah ke tempat tidur.

"Len.. jangan sekarang gelitiknya. Aku masih lapar tau! Tapi, aku malas makan sendiri.." "haaah. Ya sudah. Aku yang menyuapi, bagaimana?" "boleh tu! Suap suap suap!" "buka yang lebar mulutnya... AAAA" "AAAAA... -munchmunchmunch- ini enak" "hey.. jangan ngomong sambil ngunyah! Nanti keselek loh!" "hehehe... peace!" "ini.. minum dulu" "-glekglekglek- aaaah... segar! Masakanmu benar-benar masakan high-class, Len!" "terima kasih. Tapi pasti tidak seenak masakan chef yang benar-benar profesional" jawabku disertai dengan wajahku yang memanas. "hehehe.. iya sih. Tapi masakan yang dibuat oleh first love-ku itu memang enak" "..." dan sekarang aku benar-benar blush berat. Aku langsung memalingkan wajahku "wah Len... telingamu sampai memerah loh. Kau demam ya?" tanyanya sambil memegang dahiku "tapi tidak panas kok, Len. Kok bisa merah ya?" "ti-tidak apa-apa!" dan aku dapat mendengar tawa kecil Rin yang sangat imut. 'beneran deh! Sifat loliconku jadi kambuh! Langsung ketingkat extreme!'

"Len.. aku masih lapar. Suapin lagi.. ah, kau ingin melihatku mati kelaparan ya, Len?" "etto.. iya-iya. AAA..." "AAAMMM..." -skip cuy! Ini kelamaan- "aaah.. Len.. aku kekenyangan" "apa kau mau kumasakkan lagi kapan-kapan?" "pasti! Tapi porsinya dikecilin dikit aja. Aku jadi kekenyangan niii!" "okay, my princess" "ahh aku ngantuk Len. Tidur yoook. Tapi, apa kau bisa menceritakan suatu cerita dulu?" "baiklah, my little fairy. Your prince will tell you a story" "about what?" "about a cute princess who got the most handsome prince in the world" "it will be nice, right? Will be happy ending?" "yes. it will" "now. Let's start!" "okay. A long time ago... -skip, kepanjangan- ...The cute princess and the most handsome prince in the world live together forever. The End" Lalu aku melihat ke arah Rin, ternyata dia sudah tertidur lelap. Tapi aku agak bingung, apa yang dia minum setelah makan tadi ya? Itu vitamin atau obat ya? Besok pagi akan kutanyakan deh. Lebih baik aku sekarang tidur dulu. Sudah pukul 11.30 pm, dan aku juga sudah mengantuk. Menceritakan sebuah cerita itu memang sangat melelahkan ya. Tapi, aku mendapat imbalan yang setimpal. Yaitu dapat melihat wajah unyu Rin saat dia sedang tertidur. Biasanya, aku hanya mengucapkan selamat malam padanya melalui sms atau telepon. Dengan kata-kata seperti : 'good night, sweetheart' 'mimpi indah bidadari kecilku' 'good night my little cute princess' dan berbagai jenis lainnya. Dan kau tau, itu terlalu banyak untuk disebutkan!

Ah, ternyata wajah Rin saat tidur memang benar-benar unyu saat tidur. Sifat loliconku yang sudah lama pensi ini tiba-tiba aktif lagi. Semua gara-gara Rin yang tingkat unyunya kelewatan.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

* * *

Len kemudian memandangi wajah Rin yang sedang tertidur lelap disampingnya. Kemudian dia memainkan jari-jarinya di alis Rin, kemudian turun kehidungnya, lalu kepipinya, kemudian kebibirnya sambil bergumam kecil "sangat lembut ya..." "aku ingin... dia." Sambungnya. "eh! Kenapa aku bicara begitu ya? Baka!" kata Len lagi sambil memukul kepalanya. "ah.. tapi kau sangat cantik Rin.. pasti banyak pria yang menginginkanmu" kata Len lagi. "hah.. lebih baik aku tidur sekarang. Tidur disamping Rin pasti akan sangat menyenangkan" "walaupun aku sudah tidur tadi disampingnya" sambung Len lagi. (ni sebenernya, authornya yang hobi mutus-mutusin omongan atau Lennya yang ngomong diputus-putus sih?)

-skip-

Pukul 07.00

Len terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap. "hooaaahmm.. pukul berapa sekarang ya? -lihat jam- wah.. udah jam 7. Nyam nyam.. masih ngantuk hah. Tapi kok ada bau yang enak ya? Apa tetangga kamar sebelah lagi masak ya? Ah... serah deh. Aku mau tidur lagi" katanya. Namun tiba-tiba, "HOI LEN! BANGUN! SEJAK KAPAN KAU MENJADI RAJA TIDUR, HA?!" teriak Rin ditelinga Len. "what the- Telingaku jadi sakit, Rin!" "makanya bangun! Udah dibangunin dengan aroma masakanku aja kau gak bangun! Emang harus diteriakin" "jadi itu bau masakanmu ya?... gomenne, Rin" "whateva'! mandi sono! Cepet!" "iya iya.." "bajunya sudah aku siapin di kamar mandi" "ha?! Apa kau.. itu -ngelihat ke lemari-.. kau melihat.. ha?!" "hehehe.. aku melihatnya loh Len~" "-blush- kau ini Rin!" teriak Len dan kabur ke kamar mandi. "hahahaha" Rin tertawa lepas dan kembali ke dapur. Disisi lain di kamar mandi..

"Rin... beraninya kau melihat pakaian dalamku.. haaaaaaaaa!" teriak Len. "hah.. lebih baik aku mandi sekarang. Aku tidak mau wajahku tetap panas seperti ini" lanjutnya. Kemudian, Len melepaskan **semua **pakaiannya dan mencampakkannya disembarang tempat. Terlihatlah tubuh sixpack Len yang mulai dibasahi oleh air dari shower yang dihidupkannya. (author yg sekaligus jadi kameramen hanya bisa nosebleed tingkat extreme dan hampir mati kekurangan darah). Ditengah-tengah waktu mandinya, Len bergumam "perasaan apa ini..." "kenapa dia?" "ah.. itu tidak mungkin" dengan selang waktu 3 menit/kalimat (apaan coba?!). "Ah, sepertinya itu hanya perasaanku saja bahwa aku menyukai Rin" lanjut Len. "lebih baik aku mandi..." (dari tadi udah mandi, bego!)

Setelah itu, author si kameramen keluar dari kamar mandi dan membiarkan Len mandi dengan tenang. Len memakan waktu 20 menit (hebat! Len bisa makan waktu!) hanya untuk mandi. Setelah Len selesai mandi, Rin segera menyiapkan makanan diatas meja. Rin terlihat menggunakan baju maid. Len yang heran langsung bertanya "Rin.. kau sangat imut memakai baju itu. Btw, kapan kau membelinya?" "oh ini... ano.. tadi pagi aku pergi ke mall sebentar. Dan aku memilih baju maid ini. Warna hitam putih dengan sentuhan kuning oren. Aku menyukainya" "sangat cocok untukmu, Rin" "etto.. arigatou... nah, lebih baik kita makan saja. Aku sudah memasak nih" "kau masak apa Rin?" "aah.. aku hanya (dafuq! Hanya?!) memasak pasta, churros, scone, bakpau, omelet, dan tersedia buah tomat, apel, semangka, dan anggur. Minumannya aku sudah menyediakan Beer dari Jerman, Wine dari Prancis, Anggur dari Spanyol, Wisky dari Scotlandia, Rum dari Inggris, Vodka dari Russia, dan Teh Herbal dari Jepang dan Cina" "oh iya, sebagai pelengkap, aku telah membuat piring ini bermotif bunga sakura dan beberapa motif carnation dan mawar" lanjutnya sambil menyodorkan piring ke Len.

Len hanya bisa cengo saat Rin membacakan semua masakan yang telah dibuatnya dan semua minuman yang telah disediakannya. "Rin.. kau.. kau.. sangat hebat.. waaah!" teriak Len tersendat-sendat lalu memeluk Rin. "haa?" Rin hanya dapat berkata seperti itu dan blush saat Len memeluknya dengan erat. Bahkan karena pelukan itu, mereka sampai terjatuh ke lantai. "Rin.." kata Len sambil mengosok-gosokkan kepalanya ketubuh Rin seperti seekor kucing yang ingin dipeluk majikannya. Rin hanya bisa blush dan membiarkan Len bertingkah seperti kucing. Kemudian Rin berkata, "mau sampai kapan kau begini Len-chan? Nanti makanannya dingin loh" "oh iya.. makanannya" setelah teringat dengan makanan, Len langsung bangun dengan rambut dan bajunya yang berantakan. "Itadakimasu" kata Rin dan Len bersamaan. Kemudian mereka tersenyum satu sama lain dan mulai makan. Saat suapan pertama masuk ke mulut Len, tiba-tiba saja mata Len menjadi bling-bling "ini sangat enak Rin -munchmunch- di mana kau -munchmunch- belajar memasak?" "ah kau ini Len.. aku tidak pernah belajar memasak di kursus, aku hanya membaca buku resep" "kau -munchmunch- hebat Rin!" kata Len sambil mengunyah dan mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Rin. "ya ampun Len.. makan saja dulu. Nanti kau jadi tersedak karena makan sambil berbicara" "baiklah my -munchmunch- princess" "-jitak Len- kan sudah kubilang jangan ngomong kalo makan." Dan kali ini, Len hanya bisa ngangguk-ngangguk gaje. Dalam hati Len berkata, _'dari pada dijitak lagi.. mendingan jadi orang gaje dulu'_

Merekapun melanjutkan makan dengan tenang. Namun karena Len yg mulai makan duluan, dia selesai duluan makannya. Ntah apa yang ada difikiran Len, dia langsung memeluk Rin sampai terjatuh. Padahal Rin baru saja kekenyangan makan. "HOI! APA MAKSUDMU?!" teriak Rin. "tidak ada.. hanya kau sangat lembut Rin. Enak dijadiin bantal.." kata Len dengan polosnya sambil menggosok-gosokkan kepalanya ke dada Rin seperti seekor kucing pada majikannya. "h..hoooi.. ja-jangan disitu.. mmmm.. Len.. jangan di situu" kata Rin. "kau itu lembut Rin..." "mmm.. Len.. mmm.. jangan disitu Len... aahh" kata Rin lagi setengah mendesah. "Leen.. ahh.. you tease me much. Don't do it.. aaahh" lanjut Rin masih dengan setengah mendesah. Tiba-tiba Len tersadar dengan perlakuannya, lalu ia berdiri dan berkata "gomenne Rin.. aku hanya ingin bermanja-manja.." dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat. Dalam hati Len berkata _'ahh.. Rin terlalu lembut.. aku ingin memilikinya.. eh tunggu! Kenapa aku berfikiran begitu.. ahh.. aku emang bodoh' _

Namun Len mendapatkan jawaban yang tak terduga dari Rin. Setelah Rin membisikkannya ke telinga Len, Rin berkata "aku pulang dulu ya Len. Jangan lupakan janjimu!" kemudian Rin pergi pulang ke rumahnya. Meninggalkan Len yang berdiri membeku didekat meja tempat mereka tadi makan. Dan saudara-saudara, kita dapat melihat wajah seorang Kagamine Len menjadi teramat sangat merah bahkan melebihi tomat. Siapakah sang pemilik tomat? Akan terungkap ketika Len blush lagi melebihi tomat. (apaan coba!)

-hari demi hari berlalu. Len dan Rin selalu menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan berkeliling Tokyo-

-hari ini tepat hari ke 12 Len tinggal di Tokyo-

Hari ini Rin berkata pada Len agar tidak usah menjemputnya. Len kecewa berat saat Rin berkata seperti itu. Bahkan, Len hampir menangis karena mereka tidak jalan-jalan bersama hari ini. Tapi, Rin memiliki rencana tersendiri yang Len sama sekali tidak ketahui. Yaitu, datang tiba-tiba ke penginapan Len! Rin penasaran apakah Len menangis saat dia datang atau sedang ngapain. Yah.. kita lihat saja nanti.

Setelah Rin menelepon Len, diapun segera menghancurkan lemarinya menjadi 100 potongan kecil (ralat!) maksudnya, dia membongkar semua isi lemarinya. Dia ingin mencari baju yang pas. Dia menemui beberapa gaun selutut berwarna gading, merah marun, ungu muda, kuning, oranye, hijau, tosca, nila, dlsb. Tapi, Rin mencampakkan semua gaun itu dan mencari lagi baju lainnya. Setelah itu, dia menemukan beberapa rok mini berwarna hitam, putih, kuning, oranye, pink, gold, dlsb. Dan tetap saja Rin mencampakkan semua rok itu dan mencari kembali baju yang cocok.

Setelah 10 menit berlalu, akhirnya Rin menemukan baju yang cocok untuk dipakainya ke tempat Len. Rin menemukan sebuah gaun berwarna kuning dengan motif bunga-bunga berwarna oranye dan renda hitam dibagian atas dan bawah dengan panjang 5 cm dibawah pinggang. Dengan bagian bahu yang terbuka dan memperlihatkan belahan dada Rin. Gaun itu juga memperlihatkan kulit tubuh Rin yang halus sehalus sutra dan tanpa noda seperti porselen. Pria manapun yang melihat Rin sekarang, pasti tidak akan tahan untuk tidak menggoda Rin. Karena itu, Rin menggunakan cardigan berwarna senada dengan gaunnya. Kemudian, dia memakai sepatu boot selutut yang berwarna kecoklatan. Dia juga tidak lupa membawa tas sandang kecil untuk tempat membawa HP dan dompetnya.

Setelah itu, Rin pergi ke tempat penginapan Len. Sesampainya di meja resepsionis, dan mengisi daftar tamu. Setelah Rin selesai mengisi daftar tamu, sang resepsionis bermaksud untuk menelepon Len untuk memberi tau bahwa ada yang berkunjung. Namun, Rin langsung menahan resepsionis itu dan berkata, "kumohon, jangan beritahu dia. Aku sedang membuat kejutan untuknya" sambil menunjukkan belanjaan yang dibawanya. Maaf, author bego satu ini lupa ngasih tau, tapi diperjalanan ke tempat Len, Rin membeli beberapa bahan makanan. Seperti : udang gala, kepiting bakau, ikan teri, tempe, tahu, tomat, timun, pisang, jeruk, daun bawang, daun sup, cabe, dan beberapa jenis sayuran lainnya. Akhirnya, sang resepsionis yang udah sweatdrop+facepalm-pun tidak jadi menelepon Len. Dan membiarkan Rin masuk tanpa sepengetahuan Len.

Kemudian Rin berjalan -lebih tepatnya berlari kecil- di koridor dengan senyum yang selalu timbul diwajahnya yang manis itu, menuju kamar Len. Kemudian dia sampai di depan pintu kamar Len, lalu menekan bel. Saat itu juga, Len langsung membuka pintu dan menemukan Rin sedang berdiri di depan pintu dengan senyum indah yang terkembang diwajahnya. Tiba-tiba saja Len blush dan cengo melihat senyuman Rin. Rin kemudian bertanya "apa ada yang salah Len? Kenapa kau cengo?" "tidak ada... Kau hanya terlalu cantik dari biasanya Rin. Btw, si..silahkan masuk, ano, Rin.." "baiklah~ dan terima kasih~" jawab Rin dengan suara yang indah dengan senyuman yang masih terkembang diwajahnya.

Setelah dipersilahkan masuk, Rin langsung membuka bootnya dan melepaskan cardigannya lalu berkata, "ah.. susah pake ni cardigan. Gak nyaman banget! Tapi apa boleh buat.." Len yang membelakangi Rin langsung berkata sambil berputar lalu menghadap ke arah Rin "kenapa..." Namun Len tidak melanjutkan perkataannya melainkan blush yang menyebabkan wajahnya sangat sangat merah, melebihi tomat milik Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Jantungnya yang tadi hanya berdegup biasa saja, kini menjadi lebih cepat dan seperti ingin meledak. Bagaimana tidak? Len mendapati Rin sedang tidur di ranjangnya dengan tatapan yang bisa dibilang sangat mengundang Len untuk memilikinya lebih jauh lagi. Ditambah dengan beberapa aksesoris yang membuat Len tambah dagdigdug. Yaitu pakaian Rin yang menunjukkan belahan dada Rin, lehernya yang indah, kakinya yang jenjang, dan kulitnya yang sehalus sutra dan tanpa noda seperti boneka porselen. Ditambah lagi dengan rambut Rin yang tergerai dan menutupi hampir sebagian dari wajah Rin. Itu membuat jantung Len lebih berdegup kencang dari pada saat mengambil nilai tulisan kanji yang dipimpin oleh guru paling sangar di sekolahnya.

Namun, Len segera menahan naluri kelelakiannya untuk menyentuh Rin setelah Rin berkata "Len~ Aku akan memasak nasi goreng hari ini.. Kau mau tidak?" "eh? Iya deh. Jangan lupakan cabe yang banyak ya.. Aku suka pedas" "baiklah, sweetheart" Setelah Rin menjawab seperti itu, Len langsung sadar dari imajinasinya yang bisa dibilang sangat sangat tidak jauh dari lelaki normal. Yah, bisa dibilang, hampir setiap lelaki yang sudah mengalami yang namanya mimpi basah pasti pernah mengalami imajinasi seperti ini. Dan kalian yang sering membaca fict dengan rate M pasti mengerti apa yang author maksud. Yang author maksud itu, Len sedang berimajinasi sedang melakukan _**biiiiip **_ dengan Rin. Hey! Jika kalian mengatai Len itu pervert + mesum kalian salah besar! Namanya juga lagi _tahapan menuju kedewasaan_, gak heran dong kalo misalnya sampai berfikiran hal seperti itu.

Setelah kita selesai membicarakan Len, kita beralih kepada Rin yang sedang berada di dapur. Kita dapat melihat sekarang Rin sedang mengiris cabe dan daun bawang, kemudian mengiris bawang, lalu memotong dadu sayur-sayuran yang dibelinya tadi, setelah itu mengupas dan memotong udang gala yang tadi dibawanya, lalu menghancurkan (ralat!) maksudnya melepaskan cangkang kepiting bakau yang tadi juga dibawanya. Lalu, dia merendam ikan teri kemudian menggorengnya dahulu. Setelah itu, dia memberi hiasan pada piring yang akan dipakai. Yaitu, beberapa lembar daun selada yang atasnya dihiasi dengan 2 irisan tomat, 3 irisan timun, dan beberapa potong kecil daun sup. Setelah itu, Rin memasak 2 butir telur yang tadi dia bawa. Dia memasak masing-masing menjadi telur setengah matang lalu meletakkan disisi piring, lebih tepatnya bersebelahan dengan hiasan piring yang dibuat Rin tadi. Setelah selesai, Rin kemudian menyiapkan minyak panas dan menggoreng ikan teri. Setelah itu, Rin menggoreng kepiting bakau. Setelah itu selesai, Rin menggoreng udang gala yang tadi susah dipersiapkan. Kemudian Rin mempersiapkan lagi minyak yang lebih banyak dari yang sebelumnya kemudian menggoreng irisan cabe dan bawang. Setelah tercium baunya, Rin memasukkan daun bawang dan sayur-sayuran yang telah dipotong dadu. Setelah tercium semua baunya, Rin langsung memasukkan ikan teri, kepiting bakau, dan udang gala yang tadi dia goreng. Setelah bau semua yang digoreng tercampur dan membentuk satu kesatuan wangi yang memabukkan dan membuat lapar, Rin memasukkan nasi yang sedari tadi nganggur di dekat meja makan. Setelah itu, dia memberikan sedikit garam kemudian memberikan (apa sih istilahnya?) kecap ke nasi goreng itu. Kemudian Rin mencampur semua bahan menjadi satu agar warnanya merata.

Len yang dari awal sudah memperhatikan gaya Rin saat memasak, tambah tidak tahan menahan ego kelelakiannya. Kemudian, Len mendekati Rin dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Len.. aku sedang memasak. Ntar masakannya jadi gak enak loh" namun Len sama sekali tidak perduli dan tetap memeluk Rin bahkan tambah erat. Setelah itu, Len mulai menelusuri tubuh Rin. Tangannya menyusup kedalam pakaian Rin. Awalnya Len menelusuri pinggang Rin. Setelah itu, dia mulai menjelajah lebih dalam lagi dan menemukan apa yang sedari tadi dia cari. Yaitu pengait bra Rin. Kemudian Len melepaskan pengait itu dan mulai memegang dan meremas kedua payudara Rin. Rin yang masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar hanya berkata "ah.. Len... emmm.. aku sedang.. ahh.. memasak... hemm.. ahh.. Len" sambil mendesah. Len yang tidak memperdulikan lagi masakan itu, langsung mematikan kompor itu. Setelah mematikan kompor, Len berkata "ini kemauanmu. Salah sendiri kau berkata seperti itu kemarin" kemudian tersenyum dengan liciknya.

_-simple flashback-_

_Merekapun melanjutkan makan dengan tenang. Namun karena Len yg mulai makan duluan, dia selesai duluan makannya. Ntah apa yang ada difikiran Len, dia langsung memeluk Rin sampai terjatuh. Padahal Rin baru saja kekenyangan makan. "HOI! APA MAKSUDMU?!" teriak Rin. "tidak ada.. hanya kau sangat lembut Rin. Enak dijadiin bantal.." kata Len dengan polosnya sambil menggosok-gosokkan kepalanya ke dada Rin seperti seekor kucing pada majikannya. "h..hoooi.. ja-jangan disitu.. mmmm.. Len.. jangan di situu" kata Rin. "kau itu lembut Rin..." "mmm.. Len.. mmm.. jangan disitu Len... aahh" kata Rin lagi setengah mendesah. "Leen.. ahh.. you tease me much. Don't do it.. aaahh" lanjut Rin masih dengan setengah mendesah. Tiba-tiba Len tersadar dengan perlakuannya, lalu ia berdiri dan berkata "gomenne Rin.. aku hanya ingin bermanja-manja.." dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat. Dalam hati Len berkata 'ahh.. Rin terlalu lembut.. aku ingin memilikinya.. eh tunggu! Kenapa aku berfikiran begitu.. ahh.. aku emang bodoh' _

_Namun Len mendapatkan jawaban yang tak terduga dari Rin yang dibisikkan Rin dengan suara yang sangat sexy menurut Len. "kau boleh melakukan_nya_. Jadi jangan menggodaku terlalu jauh ya, sweetheart" setelah berkata seperti itu, Rin menjilat daun telinga Len kemudian pulang setelah berkata "aku pulang dulu ya Len. Jangan lupakan janjimu!"_

_-flashback end-_

Kemudian, Len langsung menggendong Rin dengan _bridal style _ke tempat tidur. Sesampainya ditempat tidur, Len mencium Rin dengan ganas. Kemudian Len meminta jalan masuk kedalam mulut Rin, tanpa perlawanan Rin langsung membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Len mengabsen satu per satu giginya. Len tidak memberikan celah pada Rin. Sambil dia menciumi Rin, tangannya juga bekerja menuju tempat diantara kedua kaki Rin. Len kemudian mulai melepaskan CD Rin dan menggosokkan jarinya pada klitoris Rin yang sudah basah dan mengeras sejak dari tadi karena perlakuan Len sebelumnya. Sambil Len melakukan itu, dia mengaitkan lidahnya dan lidah Rin kemudian saling bertukar saliva. Kemudian mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka karena kekurangan udara. Saat mereka melepaskan ciuman itu, Len berkata "ternyata kau cepat dan nakal sekali ya Rin..." "apa ini tidak apa-apa Len?" "tidak.." kemudian terjadi keheningan beberapa saat. "maukah kau menyerahkan dirimu sepenuhnya untukku sekarang Rin?" "iya.. iya! Aku mau!" jawab Rin dengan semangat. Rin kemudian mencium Len dipipi, "kau boleh memilikiku. Sepenuhnya"

Kemudian, Len mencium kembali Rin tepat dibibir. Sambil berciuman, Len melepaskan satu per satu pakaian Rin yang sudah berantakan karena Len. Disaat yang sama, Rin melepaskan pakaian Len yang saat itu sedang memakai boxer dan kemeja. Setelah selesai melepaskan **semua **pakaian Len, Rin sedikit terkejut saat mendapati penis Len sangat besar dan sangat keras. Kemudian Rin mulai menciumi penis Len, yang membuat Len mendesah keenakan. Kemudian Rin melanjutkan dengan tahap yang lebih tinggi. Rin memasukkan penis Rin kedalam mulutnya dan mengulumnya dan sesekali menciuminya. Namun Len tidak tinggal diam, dan dia berkata "ternyata.. ah.. kau benar-benar.. aah.. nakal Rin.." namun, Rin hanya menjawab dengan senyumnya yang sangat licik. "bukan dirimu saja yang sedang berkembang, sayang" kata Rin lagi.

Dan saudara-saudara, mereka mulai melanjutkan ke tahap yang lebih tinggi dan dalam lagi. (dan sepertinya, saya belum memiliki keberanian yang tinggi untuk membuatnya lebih jauh lagi. Atau mungkin, bisa dipikirkan dalam bilingual. Soalnya kaga enak baca yang pake bahasa Indonesia. Kaga seru!)

Setelah mereka berdua kecapean karena telah mengalami orgasme 5 kali (selama apakah mereka melakukan _**itu**_?) mereka menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Kemudian Rin berbaring diatas tubuh Len yang sixpack dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Len... ini sangat menyenangkan.. hah, aku bersyukur dapat melakukannya denganmu, my first love" "tubuhmu juga sangat lezat Rin (bukan lezat dalam makanan woy!). Aku juga sangat bersyukur dapat melepaskan semuanya padamu. Orang yang kusayangi. Oh iya Rin, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" "apa itu Len?" jawab Rin sambil membenamkan wajahnya dalam dada Len yang bidang dan hangat, sama seperti tubuhnya sekarang. Walaupun sebenarnya kamar Len saat itu menggunakan AC dengan suhu 18 derajat. "itu, apa sih yang kau minum setelah makan itu?" "oh itu, itu obat penahan rasa sakit. Satu pil dapat bertahan selama 12 jam. Aku tidak meminumnya setelah makan. Namun aku meminumnya 1x12 jam. Kenapa, hun?" "gak ada. Hanya penasaran doang. Soalnya, my honey not a type of girl who like to drink drugs" "haha.. kau memang mengerti aku, Len" "bolehkah aku tidur dipelukanmu, Len?" sambung Rin lagi. "boleh saja. Tapi, turun dari tubuhku, Rin. Nanti malah aku memasukkan lagi teman kecilku kedalammu. Nanti kau kecapean lagi" "kau juga akan kecapean jika melakukan itu, mi baka lover (ini campuran banget -_-")" "hehe.. kau benar, mi amor". Kemudian, Rin turun dari tubuh Len dan tidur disampingnya. Setelah itu, Rin memeluk Len dengan erat dan dibalas lagi oleh Len. "tidur yang nyenyak sayang" "kau juga, sweetie" setelah itu, Rin tertidur lelap didalam pelukan Len yang sangat hangat dan nyaman.

Kebetulan, remot AC berada di dekat Len. Len-pun menaikkan suhu AC menjadi 20 derajat. Setelah itu, bergabung ke alam mimpi bersama Rin setelah merapikan selimut yang mereka pakai, agar tidak masuk angin saat bangun nanti.

-2 jam kemudian-

Len terbangun lebih dulu dari pada Rin. Sepertinya Rin benar-benar kecapean karena _**kegiatan**_ mereka tadi. Setelah Len bangun, dia malas membersihkan dirinya yang telah dipenuhi oleh cairan-cairan yang lengket namun sangat manis. Jadi dia hanya menggunakan baju mandi saja. Setelah itu, Len memasak kembali nasi goreng tadi. Dia lebih tepatnya memanaskan kembali nasi goreng yang sudah dingin itu. Kemudian menghidangkannya dipiring yang telah dihias Rin. Setelah itu, dia menaburkan bawang goreng yang sudah dibawa Rin. Setelah dia selesai, dia membangunkan Rin yang masih tertidur. "Rin sayang, bangun dong. Makan dulu nih" "hoaaahm -menguap- masih ngantuk, Len-chan" "nanti makanannya dingin lagi loh.." "ah.. iya iya.."

Kemudian Rin bangun dari tempat tidur dengan badan yang dipenuhi dengan cairan-cairan yang sama yang ada ditubuh Len dan ingat, tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menempel ditubuhnya. Kemudian Rin berjalan menuju meja makan, bahkan dia tidak menyadari bahwa dia belum memakai pakaian apapun sebelum Len mengingatkannya dengan cara memasangkan langsung baju mandi kepada Rin. Rin tidak blush sama sekali. Kenapa? Ya karena Len telah melihat seluruh tubuh Rin bahkan telah _**menyatu**_ dengan Rin. Jadi, untuk apa Rin malu untuk menunjukkan seluruh tubuhnya pada Len?

Kemudian mereka berdua mulai makan dengan senyuman yang terkulum diwajah mereka. "Rin, nasi gorengmu ini enak. Apalagi dimakan setelah kita selesai melakukan kegiatan yang menguras tenaga. Tambah enak" "yah.. sebenarnya ya.. aku sudah mengantisipasi kalau hal ini akan terjadi. Soalnya mimik wajahmu itu mudah ditebah tau, Len" "heh? Semudah itukah?" "Iya. Bahkan lebih mudah dari yang kukira" jawab Rin sambil tersenyum manis namun menyiratkan aura iblis. "ano.. hey Rin... boleh gak, kalau misalnya.." "apa?" "kau tidak tersenyum dengan senyuman yang membuatku bisa mati berdiri?" "hah?" "senyumanmu itu loh.. walaupun teramat sangat manis, tapi aku masih dapat merasakan aura iblis didalamnya.." saat itu juga, Rin jadi speechless karena Len. "iya deh... untuk Len-ku yang unyu nan **shota**, aku hanya akan menggunakan senyum termanisku aja.." "please Rin. Jangan sebut aku shota..." "kenapa emang?" "karena, jika kau mengatakannya lagi, aku pastikan kau akan kecapean dengan 10 kali orgasme tanpa ampun dariku" "EEEH? Iya deh iya.. 5 kali orgasme aja aku udah capek Len-chan. Apa lagi 10 kali!" "yee.. salah sendiri pake kata-kata terkutuk itu" "ya udah deh.. gak usah **shota.** Tapi Bishi aja ya? Kan Len emang Bishi bangeet" jawab Rin dengan nada childish. "Rin... sepertinya kau memang ingin mendapatkan hukuman itu ya.." balas Len dengan devil glare yang muncul tiba-tiba. "etto... jangan.. please.. aku sudah capek" "tapi kau sendiri kan yang membuatku ingin memberi hukuman padamu..?" "iya sih.. gomenne.." kata Rin. "tapi, kau memang Bishi" sambung Rin lagi. Dan kali ini, Len tidak segan-segan menggendong Rin yang baru selesai makan dengan _bridal style _menuju tempat tidur. "Len.. turunkan akuuu" teriak Rin manja "tidak.. tidak.. dan tidak. Soalnya, aku ingin menghukummu" "kyaaa.. Len nakal" teriak Rin lagi dengan suaranya yang sangat imut ditelinga Len. "dan kau membuatku tambah ingin melakukannya setelah mendengar suaramu yang sangat sexy ditelingaku. Teriakanmu saat memanggil namaku itu menjadi melodi yang indah ditelingaku" "hey Len.. suaramu juga sangat sexy tau" setelah kata-kata terakhir dari Rin tersebutkan, kita dapat melihat adegan yang sangat bahkan teramat sangat tidak boleh dilihat oleh anak dibawah umur. (lah? Authornya aja dibawah umur -') Jadi, mendingan yang satu ini di skip aja. Authornya capek mikir yang begituan. Soalnya lagi males mikirin something _blue _gitu.

-2 hari kemudian. Tepatnya hari Minggu-

Len dan Rin berjalan-jalan ke taman kota yang dulu pernah mereka kunjungi waktu hari pertama Len datang ke kota ini. Kemudian mereka mencari sebuah pohon rindang yang dapat digunakan untuk bersandar dan sekalian tidur. Dan akhirnya, mereka menemukan pohon yang kriterianya sama persis dengan yang mereka inginkan. Bahkan mereka mendapat tambahan spesial. Yaitu Yambuki Rose yang sedang bermekaran. Kemudian Len duduk dan bersandar dipohon itu, sedangkan Rin menidurkan kepalanya diatas pangkuan Len. Kemudian mereka bercanda ria. Akhirnya Rin kecapean dan sangat mengantuk. Lalu dia berkata "Len.. kau tau?" "apa?" "aku sangat menyayangimu" "aku tau. Aku juga sangat menyayangimu Rin.. aku juga sangat menyayangimu" "-tersenyum- aku lega mendengarnya. Aku tidur dulu ya, Len-chan. I love you, my first love" "me too. Selamat tidur, Rin.." Kemudian Rin tertidur dengan seulas senyum diwajahnya. "aku juga Rin.. aku juga.. RIN!" teriak Len sambil menangis. "aku mencintaimu.. maafkan aku.. aku telah membuatmu menunggu lama... Rin..." kata Len lagi sambil menangis dan memeluk Rin. Satu hal yang diketahuinya, Rin akan tertidur dan tidak akan pernah bangun lagi.

* * *

Author : Etto.. gimana ini ya akhirnya.. gak mutu banget ni cerita -_-''

Len : Ya elah.. napa Rin harus mati?

Rin : Iya nih author..

Author : Rencananya sih mau ngebuat angst. Tapi selalu gagal. Kampret!

Len & Rin : jiaaah... #lolrof

Author : haah... #pundung

Len & Rin : oh iya.. ada kagak ya orang yang baca ni fict?

Author : meleketempe. Similikitibalabala

Len & Rin : #gubrak

Author : hehehe *cengengesan gaje*


End file.
